civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Bulgaria (Simeon I) (DJSHenninger)
Bulgaria led by Simeon I is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger). This mod requires Brave New World or Gods and Kings. It removes the City-State of Sofia. Overview Bulgaria The First Bulgarian Empire was a medieval Bulgarian state founded in the north-eastern Balkans in c. 680 by the Bulgars, which subdued or drove out the Byzantines and made the South Slavic settlers their allies. At the height of its power it spread between Budapest and the Black Sea and from the Dnieper River in modern Ukraine to the Adriatic Sea. As the state solidified its position in the Balkans, it entered on a centuries-long interaction, sometimes friendly and sometimes hostile, with the Byzantine Empire. Bulgaria emerged as Byzantium's chief antagonist in the Balkans, resulting in several wars. The two powers however also enjoyed periods of peace and alliance, most notably during the Second Arab siege of Constantinople, where the Bulgarian army played a crucial role in breaking the siege. Byzantium had a strong cultural influence on Bulgaria, which also led to the eventual adoption of Christianity by Bulgaria in 864. After the disintegration of the Avar Khaganate, the Bulgarians expanded their territory up to the Pannonian Plain (in present-day Hungary). Later the Bulgarians confronted the advance of the Pechenegs and Cumans, and achieved a decisive victory over the Magyars, forcing them to establish themselves permanently in Pannonia. During the late 9th and early 10th centuries, Tsar Simeon I achieved a string of victories over the Byzantines, and expanded the Bulgarian Empire to its apogee. After the annihilation of the Byzantine army in the battle of Anchialus in 917, the Bulgarians laid siege to Constantinople in 923 and 924. The Byzantines eventually recovered, and in 1014 under Basil II, inflicted a crushing defeat on the Bulgarians at the Battle of Kleidion. By 1018, the last Bulgarian strongholds had surrendered to the Byzantine Empire, and the First Bulgarian Empire had ceased to exist. It was succeeded by the Second Bulgarian Empire in 1185. Simeon I Simeon I the Great ruled over Bulgaria from 893 to 927, during the First Bulgarian Empire. Simeon's successful campaigns against the Byzantines, Magyars and Serbs led Bulgaria to its greatest territorial expansion ever, making it the most powerful state in contemporary Eastern Europe. His reign was also a period of unmatched cultural prosperity and enlightenment later deemed the Golden Age of Bulgarian culture. During Simeon's rule, Bulgaria spread over a territory between the Aegean, the Adriatic and the Black Sea, and the new Bulgarian capital Preslav was said to rival Constantinople. The newly independent Bulgarian Orthodox Church became the first new patriarchate besides the Pentarchy, and Bulgarian Glagolitic translations of Christian texts spread all over the Slavic world of the time. Halfway through his reign, Simeon assumed the title of Emperor (Tsar), having prior to that been styled Prince (Knyaz). Dawn of Man Behold, Tsar Simeon I the Great! Your vast empire was grand and glorious! You led the Bulgarian Empire to its greatest territorial expansion ever! You turned Preslav into a thriving cultural and religious centre that rivaled Constantinople! The Bulgarian Empire knew many great leaders, but you presided over its first golden age. You are never to be forgotten, Great Tsar. Your people need you to make the Bulgarian Empire great and prosperous once more! Lead Bulgaria's mighty armies to victory and let your enemies know their place in this world! Can you expand Bulgaria's territory to an unprecedented size? Will you turn Preslav into a major cultural centre again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Greetings, you are speaking with Simeon I, Tsar of the Bulgarian Empire. I'm quite busy, so make haste." Introduction: "Who approaches the Emperor of the Bulgarian Empire?" Defeat: "I assure you, this is not over." Defeat: "No! How could this be happening?!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now wearing your martenitsas in March and drinking your rakia. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Danrell: UU Model. * SILVA_E: Original Leader Image * DJSHenninger: Author. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Bulgaria